


The Space Between Us

by VigilPanda



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilPanda/pseuds/VigilPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Michael work some stuff out under the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Space Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic I wrote at 2 AM while taking a break from writing my other fic. It's full of fluff. I hope you enjoy it!

Gavin stared up at the stars. Space freaked some people out, but not Gavin. He loved the way they looked in the big open fields near his and Michael's temporary house. You could see them forever and they were so bright and so clear, not like they were in Achievement city. This was part of the reason he had convinced Michael to take this little vacation with him, so that he could better see the stars. A cold wind blew out over the plain and ruffled his hair. He wrapped his creeper scarf more tightly around himself. At moments he had desperately missed everyone else, Geoff, Jack, Ray, Jeremy, and Ryan, they all meant so much to him. But Michael and him really needed this time alone together. This was the other reason he asked Michael to go on this trip with him across the world. Michael and him needed a chance to sort out their relationship, they needed to figure out what they were, they needed to align the pieces of their lives like a constellation and create a picture of something whole. They had known they'd had feelings for each other for a while, but neither of them had done anything about it, not wanting to upset the group dynamics or risk their friendship. That was until he had gotten caught in that creeper explosion. He had been gathering wood to fix Jack's house, which he had lit on fire. Normally they weren't allowed to go out during sunset, but everyone had been really mad. In shade of one of the trees had been a creeper. He hadn't noticed it at first and by the time he had it was too late, it was already emitting that terrible hiss. He had run as far away as he could, but he had still been caught in the blast. Aa he lay on the ground he felt himself fade out of consciousness and when he faded back in he was in Michael's arms. Their faces were close, he could count the freckles on the boy's face like they were stars. He was holding him tightly and speaking softly.   
"Gav? Come on Gavin. Your okay. Please wake up. Please don't, don't do this to me."  
He could see Michael's eyes brimming with tears and that upset him more than any pain he felt. Gavin reached up for Michael and lightly grabbed one of his auburn curls, he wanted to let him know that he was alive and that he didn't have to cry. Michael's face light up and he kissed him. It felt like an explosion greater than the creeper explosion he had just experienced. It was like a super nova had gone off in his head and he could feel the after shocks in his racing heart. He kissed back weakly, trying to stop his ears from ringing and his vision from blurring. Their lips were interlocking in an attempt to make up for the fear they had just felt. That was when Geoff showed up. Michael quickly broke away from him, blushing, and looked at Geoff who had a huge grin on his face. "I knew it!" He said with a little happy dance. He then looked at the destruction behind Gavin, stopped dancing and ran over. As they lifted him off the ground Gavin passed out again and woke up in his art filled house with Michael standing over him, apparently he had refused to leave his side while he was unconscious. He had minor burns on his arms and back, but overall he had been lucky to come out mostly unscathed. News spread quickly about Michael and his kiss and no one knew how to act, well neither did he and Michael. All of the interactions which had been so easy before we're now a struggle. Ray and Jeremy sent him and Michael confused glances, but never talked about it, Jack kept trying to talk about it, Ryan avoided them, and Geoff kept trying to set up dates for them. Neither of them knew how to approach the situation, so Lindsay and Meg had suggested a road trip. They understood. They had gone through the whole thing six months ago, minus the creeper explosion. Gavin had liked the idea and now here they were in the plains. They had been traveling for a week through the many biomes near Achievement City and had been having a great time together, but they hadn't discussed what had happened that night. Tonight was their last night before they had to head back. So Gavin had come out here to think, he always thought best under the stars. He wanted this really badly, it had taken him almost dying, but he was happier than he'd been in a long time. They shone brighter together. Michael was like his missing half, they complimented each other perfectly, and it filled some kind of black hole like void in him. He needed this and it scared him out of his mind not knowing if Michael felt the same way. He wanted to ask him, to know, but he was too scared to ask. Whenever he got close to asking it felt like his heart might explode and his hands began to sweat and he couldn't find words. It was awful, he felt like he was back in grade school trying to talk to his little crush, but a thousand times worse. He looked up at the glowing moon and sighed, this was a mess.   
He heard foot steps behind him and saw Michael come into view. He quietly laid down in the grass next to him, "Hey Gav," he smiled, "whatcha up to?"  
Gavin realised in this moment that this was his chance. Lindsay said that he would know when the right moment was to make his move and this was it. He could feel it.  
"I'm star gazing." He said, looking over at Michael.  
"Why do you like the stars so much? Isn't there enough interesting things here? You can't fight the stars."  
"They're just so cool!" He said excitedly, "They're so many things we don't know about space. The stars are too numerous to visit all of them. I mean look how many there are! There are so bloody many!"  
Michael laughed. "But doesn't it make you feel small, staring out into the vastness of it all? Doesn't it make you feel alone?"  
"Sometimes," he paused, it was now or never. "But then I think of you and I don't feel alone anymore."  
Michael looked over at him, his cheeks turning a rosy colour. He reached over and grabbed his hand. Gavin turned towards him, his face pressing against the cold grass. They lay like that, taking in what this meant. He wished desperately that this moment would last forever.  
"Gavin," Michael said, "That day when I found you after the explosion, I didn't know- I thought, I thought I'd lost you and it scared me. It scared me a lot." Michael's voice was shaking as he spoke and Gavin squeezed his hand tightly "I didn't- I don't want to be without you. I guess when I saw you open your eyes..." Michael took a deep breath. "This week has been one of the best weeks of my life and when we go back to Achievement City, I don't know what we're going to tell everyone. I just know that I want to be with you Gavin and I hope you want the same thing, but if you don't I get that. I just need to know, because I can't stand waiting anymore."  
Gavin leaned forward and kissed him. His nose bumped against Michael's but they found their way soon enough. He loved the way Michael's lips felt soft against his own and the electric feeling his got in his chest. When they pulled apart he whispered, "Does that answer your question?" Michael nodded, breathlessly and moved closer to him. Gavin nestled his head in the crook of Michael's neck.  
He thought about how great everyone had been when Meg and Lindsay had told everyone about their relationship. They had all been so welcoming. Jeremy and Matt had helped to build them a house, Ryan had killed a cow for them, and he and Michael had gotten them a cat. Everyone would get used to it, Jack and Geoff already seemed pretty excited about it.  
Whatever happened no matter how strange or hard, they could make it through because they had each other. Gavin looked back up at the stars and saw a galaxy of love and possibilities blooming before him.


End file.
